The Unpredicted Akuma
by Traveller Krysen
Summary: The exorcists have been told to give each other a gift, and it change everything.


They were told that they had to do something nice for each of the other exorcists, and today was the day they would be passing out their gifts.

Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Marie, Miranda, and Krory were sitting in Komui's office with the rest of the science division, chatting since they could not go into the cafeteria due to it being cleaned… or something like that.

After talking about the different missions they were sent to, they began to talk about the presents they were about to pass out that night.

"Hey, Allen, what did you get for everyone?" Lavi asked from his relaxed position on the couch, and Allen returned a 'your stupid if you think I'll tell you' look. "Fine, Fine. I guess I can't get you to tell with my marvelous charms!"

Miranda and Lenalee laughed- though Miranda's was a little nervous- and allen smiled before smirking, "Sure Lavi. What amazing charms!" He had a laughing tone in his voice as he looked at Komui. "Okay, Komui! You said we were passing things out soon… so where is everyone?"

Komui shook his head, only then noticing they were missing Kanda, the Generals, and Reever. But he did not know where they would be, "Anyone want to go look for them?"

Only Miranda and Marie raised their hands and a scientist in the Science Division whispered something to another, "Why would anyone want to go look for that womanizing general and that selfish exorcist? I say they don't deserve any kinds of gifts…. When was the last time you saw one of them do something that would benefit us?"

Almost everyone in the room started to nod their heads, except Marie who tried to raise anyone's view of Kanda, "Kanda is a good person!"

Instead of following Marie's example, the group began to tell the stories they had to prove him wrong.

The Science Division told of how he treated them and everyone else, like the finders and exorcists. The exorcists each added a story of their own- Allen sorrowfully reminding them that they didn't exactly meet on good terms in the first place-

Marie was alone and sat down, and Miranda sat by him, "W-Why do you think Kanda's a good person?… Only b-b-because I may agree with you".

Marie looked up at the door, knowing he was listening through the door, "…Kanda saved my life when we first met. I was going to be a goner, and his little form carried me out of there".

Everyone thought on the news and a lone finder sitting by the Science Division spoke up, "That was when he was little… I don't think he can change now or ever! Why do you think no one here got him something, he's not at all liked!"

The door swung open, revealing Kanda and Reever standing on the other side; Reever had on a scowl angrier than any of Kanda's. "There is a surprise for all of the Exorcists and Finders in the cafeteria. "Komui… send a message to everyone and head down there".

Kanda waited as each passed by him, allowing Marie to pat his shoulder as he passed. He began to walk in when Miranda called him, causing him to turn around, "…I-I wanted to get you something useful… Here!"

She held out a palm-sized box, and he looked at it confused before picking it up and opening it to three handmade hair ties. Kanda pulled one out and looked at Miranda to explain why. "I wanted to tell you that I think you are a good person… And… I-it always looked like you lost them during fights, so-!"

Kanda covered her mouth, looking around and whispering, "…Th… Thank you, and I hope you like your gift". He then walked back into Komui's office and closed the door behind him, leaving Miranda standing happy and confused.

When Miranda reached the cafeteria, she found streamers on the walls, large amounts of food on the tables, and one table with eleven objects covered in a red sheet. Allen spun around and yelled at her with a mouth full of food, "Miramda! Bou shoulb combe ober ab eat sobe!"

Lenalee shook her head and yelled afterward, "He wants you to try some food!" Lenalee and Miranda laughed a little as Allen told Jerry that the food was delicious.

But all smiles sagged when Jerry said, " Allen, sweetheart. I didn't make any of it".

The large crowd of Finders and Exorcists were surrounding Reever, asking for one question to be answered, "Who did this for them? Who made the food? And who was so afraid to speak up?"

Reever's frown deepened as he quieted everyone down and said, "Guess". He then walked over to each exorcist and asked, "Who do you think did this?"

First was Krory, who freaked out and answered Allen. No, Allen admitted. Then Lenalee, who guessed Komui. No. Then Allen, who guessed Reever. Reever shook his head, sad that even Allen could not guess who. Reever looked at Komui, he didn't know.

So Reever looked around and said, "Since no one knows… I will tell you what this exorcist did for you on his own!" He looked at each person as he spoke each thing. "He cut his fingers to make you food…. He fell off of the ladders from lack of sleep for the streamers… He bought the presents and all things new in this room with his own money he had saved for something else… for you." Reever's eyes rested on the exorcists, "If not one of you can guess who did this before or after this hint I give you, I don't think you deserve the presents on that table. You all have only one guess."

Each exorcist looked at each other, but came up with no answer. Toma walked up to Miranda- who looked like she had something to say and whispered, "Do you think this was Kanda too?" Miranda replied with a shaky yes and Toma raised his hand. "Reever, sir! Miranda, me, and another finder want to say who we think it was… Tiedoll, who is not here at the moment may agree!"

Reever nodded, Who do you think it is? Remember, you only get one guess".

Miranda walked forward and replied strong at first then a little shaky, "I do NOT think, I… I-I know who it was!" She began to play with her dress sleeves. "It was Kanda!"

There were gasps around the room and all the Finders began to laugh, shooting insults to the man named. But Reever looked at Miranda much happier than he had been when he first walked in to the office to lead them there. "… Your right!"

The crowd got silent, watching Reever laugh, "I almost didn't think anyone would guess… I'll need to tell Kanda when he gets back from his mission!… How'd you guess?"

Miranda looked at Toma, and he answered first, "Kanda has a good heart, though he doesn't always show it, and the fact that he is the only exorcist that got a mission right before this happened".

Reever was impressed and he looked at Miranda for her answer, "He kind of told me before he walked into Komui's office… When I gave him his gift, he t-t-thanked me and hoped I would enjoy my gift."

Miranda, Marie and Toma followed Reever out of the cafeteria after most of the finders began chanting for Reever to tell them the truth. Reever had been greatly upset as he walked down mumbling things about how they didn't believe Kanda had good in him. "I need to tell Kanda that someone believed it was him… Miranda, could you tell him for me? You and Marie were the only ones to give him something".

Miranda shook her head nervously before Reever gave her a way to connect to Kanda's golem. "Don't worry, if anything Kanda may have turned his golem off… but I still want someone other than me to tell him. He told me not to tell anyone, and I'm sure that having you all guess counts as telling. Please?"

Miranda nodded and said goodnight as she walked to her room and laid on the bed. "What do I do now? I don't want to make him mad!… But I have to say thank you for the party." She ran her fingers over the small box shaped like her old clock. It had a note in it that said, "Thank you for trying to be around me and my attitude. It takes something really great to even consider trying to be my friend, just look at everyone else. I just can't change, like they said. You are an amazing person- just like the rest of them- so stop worrying so much; You'll do fine!"

Miranda smiled and put the letter back into the clock box, telling her golem to contact Kanda with the code Reever gave her.

From the other end, Miranda heard breathing and then Kanda's voice, " Komui? Do you need some- something?" his voice was quiet; weaker than usual.

"I-I-it's Miranda! I wanted to say thank you! It was an amazing party and everyone had fun. Reever had us guess who it was that did it, and only me, Marie, Toma and another finder knew it was you…. How's your mission g-going?" Miranda did not get an answer for a few minutes as it seemed Kanda was listening.

"… I had not expected so many people to believe it was me. As for my- mission… I want to ask you a favor'. a man's voice was growing closer.

Miranda waited, "What is it Kanda?" She was on the edge of her bed, worried about her friend's safety.

Kanda chuckled weakly as the voice said, "Found you boy!" Miranda held her hands to her mouth.

"Miranda… Don't disconnect with me. No matter what you hear, please do not leave me alone". Miranda heard Kanda shaking a little as the golem sat on him. She nodded as she began to whisper a song taught to her by her mother. It wasn't much, but there was nothing more to do; and if she left to get Komui, she would be leaving Kanda to possibly die alone.

She heard the Noah speak, "She has a beautiful voice, but I must ask why she is still on the line and not going to get help. Don't you still want to stay with your friends?"

Kanda sighed, "I told her to stay, and right now I can't- move so you could kill the people that come for me. I gave the order something they can't put under my name and- I don't feel like ruining it by making them come get me."

Miranda heard Tyki crouch down, grinding some rocks into the ground. "You… I think I like you, kid. Such a shame that I have to kill you." She heard Kanda groan softly, "I guess I'll just have to kill you as quickly as possible".

Kanda coughed and spoke to the Noah quietly, "Like anyone cares if-" There was a breath of air and then she heard something grab the golem.

"Your friend is dead, you can stop singing; You've done what you were asked. Now go and tell what happened… show whatever proof you want with the golem that I have… but do not come looking for the body; It will not be here. Good day, ma'am!"

Miranda ran through the halls, tripping once or twice as she ran to the cafeteria. She pushed open the doors, looking for Komui but could not find him; so she yelled "Where is Komui?! I must speak with him… Kanda…. Kanda is… (sob sob)"

Lenalee hugged Miranda and asked what was wrong as Allen and Lavi sat beside them. Lenalee tried soothing her by saying, "It's okay, it's okay. I promise that you were fine by telling it was Kanda! It just wasn't-!" Miranda pulled from Lenalee's arms and began yelling "I was right, but I have no proof now; Kanda's dead! Kanda's Dead and gone!"

The whole cafeteria looked stunned and Komui stood up from his table, "What are you talking about? I only sent Kanda there a few hours ago; He cannot be dead!"

Miranda held up her golem and yelled back, "I was just talking to him… I would have come sooner, but he asked me to stay. If you do not believe me, my golem must have recorded it somewhere!" She was crying as Kanda got the golem and played back the recording of what she had just listened to.

Right as Kanda told of the thing they could not put under his name… the party… everyone looked down, and many began to cry. Reever had been telling the truth, and they had no way of saying thank you or how sorry they were. Allen began to hug the sobbing woman right as a golem sped into the room right into Komui's head.

It jumped back up and toward Allen, stopping just in front of him, "…It's Kanda's golem". Marie said from the doorway as he stood with a sweaty Reever. "Where is Kanda?"

Komui and the other exorcists watched over and over again as Kanda made everything once in the party, as he heard what they said and asked Reever not to tell who did it, and to the very part were Tyki pushed his hand into Kanda's weak form and crushed his heart. After Kanda's death, they saw Tyki speak to the golem, pick up Kanda's body and disappear.

"What do you think he wanted with Kanda's body?" Allen asked, standing in front of Komui's desk, "You don't think he's going to do anything with it… do you?"

Komui shook his head and not knowing what else to say said, "I don't know, but he's dead; and Leverrier will probably not allow any exorcists to go look for a body." They frowned, "We have to move on… even if none of us want to!"

(Five years later)

Kanda had been gone for many years, and the people of the order finally got part of their lives back together. He was gone, but they could still live for him.

Miranda took up to improving herself and could now take down level threes without the help of others.

Lavi quit being bookman's apprentice to be a bookman, and they became family instead… with strict rules.

Allen took Tiedoll's spot as General after he met the Noah that killed his son and disappeared. Allen never wanted it, but chose to agree as long as he could stay with the usual schedule; like when he was just a plain exorcist.

And many of the other exorcists joined something as well, though telling wouldn't finish this story at all fast.

One day before Christmas, Lavi, Miranda, and Allen were sent on a mission in China, and were even given money to spent on themselves as a present.

They were there to find why people were going into coma's by a pond and would never wake up again. The Finders would never find anything near, but would tell of a black-haired man with blue eyes walking by the water's edge.

They jumped from the train, happy to be free from the tight space. They looked around and saw only a few people walking around, laughing and conversing. Miranda walked up to a man and asked where the lake where people had been put in comas was and about the rumors surrounding it.

And the man answered, "We do not speak of it, but I will tell you if you can save us from it." The exorcists nodded and the man continued, "The pond is called Mirror's surface, because of it's surface, and it has been a pond of blessings for as long as our village has been here. But until recently, a man pale as death has walked it's surface, and we feel it was the man that gave his life to save a young woman; even when she broke his heart. He was our village's founder, and he saved us from dying of starvation; a death of sleep…. If you wish to go, I will not stop you. You will find this pond up that hill… good luck, strangers!"

The man walked into the house behind him and shut the doors, leaving the exorcists to their fate. "So, we have a ghost on our hands then? How nice".

The three walked up the hill and found the pond; a beautiful blue that reflected the sun and clouds like a mirror. Allen walked closer and did not pass out, Lavi came… nothing. Miranda followed… still nothing!

No one fell into a coma, and no ghostly figure was seen. They waited until night and only then did they see a man with long black, flowing hair and skin pale. Lavi stood in front of Miranda as he walked toward them. "Excuse me, but why are you putting these people into comas?"

The figure got closer and Miranda activated her innocence to stop him… but he kept coming until the water's edge where he replied in a voice like the wind, "I do not mean to, but a pained spirit has entered my home and taken my people's lives. I must give them a painless death, or save them in some way; but I am a spirit confined to this space…. Can you help save my people?"

Allen and Lavi smiled and the three nodded, " More than likely this 'spirit' is not like you. It is probably an Akuma… does it walk in skins of another?" Lavi asked.

The man shook his head, "I have seen his skin and I have seen his soul. They are very much alike… though he has no control over what he does, I do know."

The three turned as they saw the man was not staring at them anymore, but at something behind them. "Hello, Allen!"

Road jumped over and hugged Allen, "I've missed you so much… five years has been way to long, hasn't it?!" Allen was thrown into the water, and laughing was heard from and behind Road- as well as to where Lavi was standing.

"What have you been doing these five years, Road?" Lavi asked and Road danced over to him and back over to the man behind her.

"We've been giving you a break, boy, and allowed our Akuma to run free. You've killed most of the level three and under, we noticed." Tyki pulled a cigarette to his lips and smiled, motioning to behind the exorcists, "We also brought a friend that has died wanting to see you!"

The exorcists spun around to see the ghost being held captive by a metal flower, floating on the surface with blade vines. The ghost smiled and replied, "Please, cure this soul of it's forced life!" Then he was gone, but not because he vanished. Because the Akuma with no soul- as Allen could tell- chopped off it's head.

The thing then crawled onto the land and transformed back into a human form, making the three fall to their knees.

In the place of some random face, stood a man with dark blue hair being held up by the tie Miranda recognized, and dark blue eyes staring straight at them; emotionless and gone. "Kanda?!"

Allen looked on, begging and praying it wasn't true but he could not deny when the soul, wrapped in chains, was willingly shown to his eye, "He can hide his soul? No! it's a lie… no one brought Kanda back!" He heard chuckling behind them.

"Someone did… A general to be exact. Though, for some reason this happened. this being is not Akuma and can hide the soul within… He also changed what he looks like to what you see." Tyki lowered to Allen's eyes, "Like him?"

Allen shot up, attacking Tyki and missing, "Miranda, hold Kanda! We are not ready to fight him! Lavi, Let's kill him!" And the battle commenced.

Allen and Lavi attacked Tyki and Road stood by Miranda, smiling at how they forgot about her, "Kanda! We might as well help, huh?" She walked forward and Kanda followed; even with Miranda trying her best to hold him down, "Fire when ready".

Kanda lifted his hands, fingers together and straight, and round metal circled his hands. He pointed them at Allen and Lavi and opened his hands, allowing bullets to shoot toward them.

"Move! Allen! Lavi!" Miranda yelled as she activated her clock on the bullets, stopping them entirely.

Allen and Lavi turned around and their jaws hit the ground as they saw the objects around Kanda's hands disappear into themselves. "Kanda! Get control over yourself!" Miranda yelled, hugging Kanda from behind, "I know you don't want to kill us! We're your family!"

Allen saw Kanda's soul scream out, but it did not gain any control over the body. Instead, the mechanical soul began to cry black blood as Miranda was thrown into the water.

"Come on, Kanda! Let's go home!" Road said, smiling as her door pushed through the dirt, "Goodbye exorcists!"

Allen and Lavi yelled 'No!' as Kanda found a way to flick both of them into the water before disappearing into the doorway, "Kanda!" Allen yelled.

Back at the Order, Komui had finished interrogating three of their best exorcists, and looked through their golems' memories after he had been told Tiedoll brought Kanda back. The three exorcists were long gone, to absorbed into that mission's events to function properly.

"Was it really Kanda's soul, Allen?" He asked and received a nod.

"Komui, he could hide his soul from my eye, and chose to show me. I saw Kanda. Kanda, Yu. He was no longer a human soul- after these five years of killing- but it was Kanda. He even began to cry black liquid when Miranda called him family."

Komui stood silent. When he had received the news, he had called for the remaining Generals to come. And they entered right then.

"You needed us?" Cloud Nine asked as she moved around the clean- oddly enough- room to the couch. Cross came behind her, "And our other General is in the bathroom right now".

Komui nodded, " I don't want to tell anyone else until you all have heard it… Kanda is back!" Cross laughed and everyone looked at him.

"I can't say I'm not happy for his return… I've wanted to know where he got such a refined wine, but it isn't such good news if none of our exorcists will be able to kill an Akuma that has possibly killed for up to five years because of his face. These exorcists before you have failed and how I see it they couldn't lift a finger to end the former 'exorcist's' pain." Cross replied with a smile.

And It was true, Komui knew. Very few people would be able to fight against a high level Akuma with Kanda's -or any other comrade's- face. "Then what do you think we should do?"

Cross's smile widened, and he replied "Give the boy to me and I will solve your problem… possibly put him on our side."

(Three months later)

The Noah never slowed their campaign afterward, but they did not send out Kanda again. And none of the exorcists could think of how they would catch him, like Cross said. That is until The Noah came straight to them.

Allen was eating when he felt six Akuma standing at the front gate. He rushed, telling everyone around. When he opened the gate, level four were there, but so was Kanda and Tyki.

"Hello boy! Just thought we would see how far Kanda would go". Tyki yelled over to them.

Allen rushed forward, knowing the other exorcists would join in soon. He aimed for Tyki's head and got Kanda's hand. Allen was pushed backward a few meters before, looking up to see the familiar rings around Kanda's hands.

"Fire." Tyki whispered and Kanda did, straight at Allen. But these too were stopped by Miranda's clock.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked behind her, "What are you doing helping the Noah?"

Allen saw Kanda's soul shatter around the waist as he screamed again, allowing the liquid to again fall. His body smiled and replied, "What does it matter to you? I never change!"

Kanda deactivated his gun and pulled two swords from his belt, and Allen tried to call Miranda back. Kanda attacked Miranda, slicing and stabbing as she ducked and curved out of the way.

"Kanda! I learned how to dodge swords because I wanted to be better. You said I could and I tried" Miranda yelled. Another piece shattered and Kanda pulled away, falling to his knees; screaming!

Allen walked up and was attacked, but Kanda did not play offense. "Kanda, you are a good person… I'm sorry I doubted you!" Allen said, observing as Kanda's soul cracked again, screaming in… Pain? It couldn't be!

Allen ran over to everyone and tried to get them to listen, "Don't tell him what you feel!" and the exorcists heard different since the finders were messing up their hearing.

They ran over to Kanda and attacked, and Allen watched in horror. The level fours attacked to defend their other as he struggled to block his ears. "Shut up! Shut up! … Please… SHUT UP!"

Allen and Miranda ran over as Kanda's hands fell and his eyes turned black. His soul screamed as the chains broke and it floated to the ground. Kanda's body crawled toward it, and Allen told Miranda to stop everyone. She did, and Allen ran to Kanda's side. He was breathing, but whispering some other language.

Then Kanda's body stood up, turned to the people around him and took off toward the town. The exorcists watched, running after when Miranda let them go. And Allen looked at the ground where Kanda lay, "What's happening?"

"His soul was being broken as you told him what he believed he wasn't." Marie said, walking up behind him.

Tyki chimed in, "Yes, his first words when he could speak were 'I can't change, like you said'. Now his body is trying to make it reality… Can you help him boy?"

Allen shook his head, "I don't know how!"

"Who said you had to figure it out on your own?" Allen looked up to see the Earl, "We can help save this world and all that live in it".

Allen picked up Kanda's soul as instructed- it had turned into a small flower when Kanda's soul closed his eyes. "What will this do?"

Tyki smiled, "Bring him back, what else. I told him that it would be a shame to kill him since he is quite different than what I've ever seen."

Back down by the village, Kanda shot down everyone he came across and nothing the exorcists did even slowed him down. Most of them lay on the ground- wounded- and others could barely stand.

Allen, Marie, Tyki and Road, and the Earl came down and Kanda immediately turned to look behind him. He lifted his hands and spoke in another language. His hands transformed to a larger gun and he blasted them, shooting the Earl back into the dirt.

Tyki told them that they would have to attack at once as Allen attempted to wake to small flower and push it into Kanda's chest.

They attacked all at once and kept coming when they were shot back. Marie attempted to catch his brother's guns in his string and Road tried to enter his mind.

They tried over and over again until all but Allen couldn't stand. And Kanda walked toward him, as he tried to get the flower to 'wake up'!

Kanda came closer and put his hand around Allen's neck, "Kanda! Please wake up! We need you… we- I want to fight with you everyday again. I want to train with you…. I, umm, I secretly liked you a lot. How you handle your sword when you fight, and I like your hair and the way you pretend you like no one to protect us-!"

Kanda let go and Allen opened his eyes. Kanda was blushing and the flower in his hands was blooming.

The flower imploded and burst toward Kanda's chest, knocking him over. Allen watched as Kanda laid there, crawling over when he deemed it safe. "Kanda?"

He got above his face and looked for any sign of life. He was slapped.

Kanda moved away from Allen, pointing the sword at his neck. "…"

Allen stared back waiting for him to yell at him but he never did, "…Kanda?… Aren't you gonna yell at me?"

Then Kanda did something that surprised Allen, "He started yelling at him silently; Moving mouth, but no words.

Allen smiled and looked at Tyki, " Why didn't you kill him that day, Tyki? Instead you crushed his voice box… hey, then how'd Kanda turn into an Akuma?"

(a week later)

"You expect me to believe that he was never an Akuma? Then why'd he kill people?… What do you mean, he did to kill that ghost!… Would you stop talking in sign language Tyki?!" Allen yelled from the side of the bed. He had healed easily, but Kanda and the rest of them were a different story. He sat on the edge of Kanda's bed, talking to Tyki and everyone else.

"I need to practice, so at least one of us can understand your… friend there". Allen blushed, not having realized that maybe others could have heard what he had said to wake Kanda up. "You did mean it, right?… ha-ha, okay. Anyway, that ghost never died by Kanda's hand he was already dead. Tiedoll never died. And Kanda never died. Okay?"

Allen nodded, still confused on this news, "But, then, why was he following your orders and how did he have those new attacks?"

"The golem saw me die, why would I come back?... I thought everyone would be happier if I left anyway". Tyki said totally serious".

Allen looked at him like he was stupid before looking behind him to a very awake Kanda. "Oh, you awake?... Wait, that's how you feel?!"

Kanda nodded and looked away as he signed, "Yes, Moyashi, it's hard to want to be a place when you aren't wanted there. And even if it wan' around my family, I kind of enjoyed not having to fight for those people on top".

He sat up and frowned at Allen, "And I would hope you are able to learn sign language quicker than Tyki.

* * *

The end... though if anyone feels it good enough to continue or change; feel free.


End file.
